


For the rest of our lives.

by generalpandaharmony



Category: Chloe and Nadine
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalpandaharmony/pseuds/generalpandaharmony
Summary: Basically smut. Nadine and Chloe show their love for each other, the rest is just smut. Enjoy.





	1. The day before the BIG day.

As Chloe walked down the aisle, she saw standing at the altar, the man she was about to marry. He wore a black and pink tux and was smiling at her as he watched her walk down the aisle with grace. As Chloe got to the altar and stood across from her husband-to-be, she took in all the features she admired about him. He is like what Chloe imagined Asav and Sam Drake’s love child would look like. As the vicar stood between them, Chloe started to sweat and became restless. Her head suddenly shot forwards, waking her from her sleep. Her hair was stuck to her forehead by the sweat that was pouring down her. She rolled over to see Nadine watching her in fear, “What was all that about?” Nadine asked hesitantly.

“I was getting married,” Chloe answered breathlessly, still coming back to reality. “Oh great, that’s just wonderful. Are you having second thoughts?” Nadine asked, praying that Chloe would absolutely despise the idea of not getting married.

“It was a fucking nightmare, everything was wrong,” Chloe said as she sat on the edge of the bed with her back towards Nadine. Nadine was still watching Chloe’s back from the other side of the bed where she was still laid.

“Why what happened?” There was no reply from Chloe. “What happened, Chloe, what went wrong? Was it the Drakes?” Chloe turned around to face Nadine with tears trickling down her face. Nadine was by her side in a flash,holding her hand.

“I wasn’t marrying you.” Chloe reluctantly admitted. Nadine pulled her head back in confusion but didn’t let go of Chloe’s hand. There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke up again, “I was marrying a man…he looked like a mix of Asav and Sam.” She looked at Nadine who looked relieved.

Then Nadine suddenly started laughing, “Oh my god, I’m sorry for laughing but that’s hilarious, he must have been really ugly.” It took Chloe a moment to register that Nadine was laughing and not put off or angry, but once she did the tears soon stopped and she was laughing too.

“The worst bit was he had Asav’s beard and Sam’s hair.” Chloe laughed, nudging Nadine’s arm with her shoulder.

“Oh god,” Nadine replied through her fit of laughter. “So we’re still getting married tomorrow then?” She asked partially sarcastically, but still hoping for an answer.

“Of course we are, it was just a stupid nightmare. I’m so glad the boys are wearing red and navy tuxes though.”

“Why?” Nadine chuckled.

“They were wearing pink.” Chloe replied and they both burst out laughing again. “I’m getting a shower, want to join me?” She teased.

“Oh, well you know, I’m just going to refuse shower sex with my beautiful fiancée.” Nadine replied sarcastically.

Chloe was used to the compliments by now, but they still made her blush when she wasn’t expecting it. Turns out, Nadine knew exactly how to make Chloe Frazer blush. “Well I could save it all for tomorrow night if you want your choice.” Chloe said playfully but seriously. She had got Nadine a wedding present after all.

“How the hell am I going to refuse now?” Nadine sighed. She followed Chloe through the living room and into the bathroom.

Once Nadine had closed the door behind them, they started to strip each other’s night clothes off.  
True to her personality, Nadine always wore a matching pyjama set. On the other hand, Chloe always slept in a random tank top and shorts; they didn’t have to match as long as she was comfortable.  
Once they were both naked, Chloe reached over and turned on the water. Nadine kissed her passionately, now wasting no time getting Chloe aroused.

As Nadine kissed Chloe’s neck, Chloe leant her head back and let out a pleasured moan, encouraging Nadine. Chloe could feel her area throbbing, longing to be touched.

Nadine stepped into the shower, dragging Chloe with her and pushing her against the wall. Within seconds, their positions were reversed and Chloe was pushing Nadine against the cold tiles, making her jolt forwards.  
Chloe kissed Nadine’s neck, being careful not to leave hickeys, unlike most other times when she would carelessly suck on Nadine’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises. This time she wanted Nadine’s perfect skin, to stay perfect.

Nadine leant into the kiss Chloe started to place softly on her lips, somehow wanted to be even closer to Chloe, even though they were already pressed right up against each other. The kiss was broken again moments later by Chloe as she kissed Nadine’s collar bone and arms, making her way to her nipples. She kissed and sucked them tentatively. Nadine moaned under her breath with passion.

Chloe smiled as she looked up at Nadine to see her enjoying every second.

She kneeled in front of Nadine and watched her eyes follow her, anticipating her next move and pleasure that would come after that she’d felt many times before.

Chloe lifted Nadine’s right leg and put it over her own shoulder so she could gain access to Nadine’s already wet opening. She stroked Nadine’s folds and circled her clit, making Nadine breathe sharply.

Chloe then entered Nadine with two fingers, every so often, curling them so that they hit Nadine’s G-spot. Nadine gasped with pleasure as Chloe found a rhythm that they both worked to.

Nadine felt herself nearing orgasm and grabbed onto the purposely placed handles above her to avoid falling. As she came, she screamed Chloe’s name and rode out her orgasm on Chloe’s fingers.

Chloe let Nadine go from her hold and stood up to face her.

Once Nadine had her breath back she kissed Chloe hungrily and then lay down on the shower floor with the water running on her stomach.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked. This wasn’t their usual shower sex.

“Sit,” Nadine answered, pointing to her face. Chloe’s face soon lit up as she kneeled over Nadine. Just Nadine’s hot breath on her aching sex could have been enough to make her orgasm, but she needed to be touched.

With one rapid movement, Nadine ran her tongue from Chloe’s clit to her opening causing Chloe to nearly lose her balance, “Fuck,” she breathed as Nadine pushed her tongue back and forth.

Chloe whimpered, “Fuck yeah Nadine, holy shit, fuck,” as she screwed up her face from the pleasure.  
Nadine pushed her tongue as far as she could into Chloe’s opening. Chloe rode Nadine’s face to a rhythm and came within minutes. “Holy fuck!” she cried out as the last wave of orgasm washed over her.  
Chloe slid herself onto Nadine’s torso and leant over to kiss her, tasting herself on Nadine’s lips and dancing with Nadine’s tongue.

Chloe stood up and pulled Nadine off the shower floor and helped her wash, “I can’t believe I’m marrying you tomorrow,” she whispered.


	2. The BIG day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Nadine get married. There are some hitches along the way but it all works out in the end.

Arriving a the hotel, Chloe and Nadine braced themselves for the rest of the day. They both stepped out of the car and headed towards the hotel entrance. It was a grand hotel and only a ten minute drive from the church where they were getting married. They walked through the automatic doors and headed towards the reception. Behind the desk there was a tall, slim woman who looked up from her computer screen at the couple with a smile. "How can I help you?" she asked. Unlike her smile this was clearly a rehearsed line.

 

"We're Miss Frazer and Miss Ross, here for the wedding," Chloe explained.

 

The receptionist looked down at her computer, "Ah yes, you have the wedding suite on the top floor. You can't miss it when you get up there, its just straight down the end of the corridor. The rest of your party are already up there," the receptionist said with a friendly smile.

 

"Thank you." Chloe said as the receptionist handed her a set of keys. They headed for the silver elevator which was already waiting for them. They stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator quickly traveled up, the pair stood in a comfortable silence. When they reached the top floor, Nadine grabbed Chloe's hand as the walked down the corridor. "Ready?" Chloe asked as they stood outside the door to the wedding suite

 

"As I'll ever be." Nadine replied, taking a sharp breath and nodding her head.

 

They walked into the room and were met by a wave of eyes turning to face them. Elena was the first to stand up from her seat, the blonde haired woman didn't seem to have aged one bit since the last time they saw her. Elena hugged them both tightly whilst she gave out a sigh of relief.

Meenu greeted them with a hug and then sat back down in her seat, happy to be around someone familiar other than Sam. _Speaking of Sam, where was he?_

"Where's Sam?" Nadine asked with concern.

"Gone out for another cigarette." Nate answered. The soft faced man, however, had aged. His hair was starting to grey in the temples and wrinkles were starting to form around his eyes and mouth.

"Typical," Chloe said, shaking her head. She looked around the room and took in a sight she very rarely saw, her whole family in one room together getting on well.Sully was sitting next to Nate and creating small talk. Elena and Nadine were both pacing the room waiting for Sam so they could start getting ready. And Cassie and Meenu seemed to be getting on great.

Five year old Cassie had always loved it when Chloe and Nadine had gone over to their place because her 'Aunt Chloe' and 'Aunt Nadine' were a lot of fun. They always took her out, let her have candy without telling her parents and generally let her have a lot of fun. Chloe was ripped from her daydream by the sound of the door opening.

Sam walked in smelling of cigarettes and whisky. As soon as he spotted Chloe and Nadine his face loosened like it had released some stress. "Oh hey," he almost sang.

Chloe went over and hugged him but soon pulled away and scrunched up her face when she noticed the smell, "Jesus, how many cigarettes have you had?" She exclaimed.

"Erm, about a pack and a half, but this is really stressful for me," he screeched.

Chloe's face showed confusion, "You've never been in a wedding before?" She asked. "No, I was dead for Nathan's, remember?"

"Anyway, now we're all caught up, can we please start getting ready?" Nadine interrupted, still pacing the room.

The group had already made plans for who was going to help each other get ready. The men would help Nadine and the women would help Chloe.

Sam, Sully and Nate followed Nadine into one of the separate rooms on the left and Elena, Cassie and Meenu went with Chloe. In both rooms there was lots of space for them to get dressed and an en-suite bathroom.The first thing Chloe did was take a shower, taking care to wash her face thoroughly where the nervous sweat had been slowly dripping all day. The girls waited for her, admiring her dress.

 

Meanwhile, Nadine and the boys were laughing about previous adventures, finally able to look back at them lightheartedly. Sam went to get out his tux but Nadine stopped him, "Oi, smokey, not so fast. You need to take a good shower first. And no cigarettes before the wedding," she demanded. Sam sighed but did as he was told, zipping the bag back up and heading for the bathroom.

Upon entering he gasped, "Wow, this bathroom is bigger than my living room!" He exclaimed.

They all laughed, "just take a shower," Nadine said through her chuckling.

 

After Chloe had taken her shower and put on her underwear, she went back into the sitting area where the two young girls were listening to a story Elena was telling them. Chloe had probably heard it before so she didn't bother listening in. She sat down on the chair by the makeup table and looked in the mirror. She was getting married in less than three hours and to none other than Nadine Ross. Elena finished the story and walked over to Chloe, "Ready for your makeup doing?" she asked, standing by Chloe's side.

Chloe took a deep breath, "yep." Elena got out her makeup box and picked out just the right colors to match the wedding theme.

"Hey Meenu, will you do my hair for me like we planned?" Chloe ushered to Meenu. Meenu started the long process of drying Chloe's hair in preparation.

Cassie looked put out that there was nothing for her to do but Chloe had a plan. "Cassie, will you pick out some jewellery to match, please?" She asked. Cassie's face lit up with the idea of doing something important and she ran over to the box full of jewellery that Elena had brought with her.

 

Nadine, over in the other room was having to do her own makeup as all three men had backed off when she asked them for help. It was as if she had just approached them offering them the plague. She chose a color that matched the wedding theme, a smokey blue that pronounced her features but was still subtle. Her lipstick was a lovely red that enhanced the shape of her lips. There was only one thing that Nate would do for her and that was pick out her jewellery because he said he was okay at that. He picked out a pair of long diamond earrings, matching necklace and bracelet. Nadine looked in the mirror after he put them on for her. She was stunned.

"Wow, you are good at choosing jewellery," she complimented.

"Thanks, Elena lets me pick out hers sometimes." He replied.

Nadine's hair was simple to do, but she asked Sam to so it anyway. He gently brushed her hair and then let it do its own thing. It wasn't very often these days that Nadine wore her hair down but Chloe had always liked it out of its ponytail. Nadine got down from the stool she was sitting on and walked over to where her dress and the tuxes were hanging. Sam already had his tux on after his shower so there was only Nate and Sully left to put theirs on. She pulled down the zippers on the bags and pulled them out. "Dressed, now." She demanded.

Nadine didn't bother with privacy, she didn't have time but Nate had other ideas," Would you mind leaving whilst I get dressed?"He asked shyly.

Nadine laughed, "Look, I'm marrying your ex-girlfriend. I'm gay and you're a man. You're the last person I want to look at, just get on with it." She said, temper rising.

"Okay," Nate sighed and took off his shirt.

 

Elena finished off Chloe's makeup in their room, "There, a fiery red," Elena said as as she put down her makeup brush.

"Wow, that looks really nice. So does my hair," Chloe said to Meenu, thanking her.

"What do you have for me?" she asked Cassie.

The five year old strolled over holding two pieces of jewellery, "Here you go Aunt Chloe," she held out a pair of matching silver feather earrings and necklace. Elena put them on for her and they looked amazing.

"They're gorgeous!" Chloe exclaimed. Cassie looked pleased with herself and beamed with pride. "Right, now it's time for the dresses." Chloe said, letting out a long breath.

Chloe went and sat in the bathroom whilst the girls put on their dresses. Elena knocked on the door to let Chloe know they were done. She hadn't gone in there to give them privacy, but so that it was more of a surprise when she saw them in their dresses for the first time. As she stepped out of the bathroom she was taken aback by how beautiful they looked in their matching bridesmaid dresses. They were an unusual color for a wedding, a deep red. They were ankle long and flowed slightly with a band around the waist which was navy blue.

Meenu questioned Chloe on her color choice, "Why red and blue?"

"It's to kind of represent a mixture of Nadine and I. I'm the red and Nadine is the blue. It just sort of made sense." Chloe explained.

She then walked up to the bag which held her own dress, slowly took the bag from around it and gasped when it was fully revealed when Elena helped her take it out of the bag. It was even more beautiful than she remembered when her and Elena went to look for a dress. Chloe undid the back of the dress and took it from its hanger. She cautiously stepped into and pulled it up her body. The white dress hugged her curves as she pulled it onto her arms, letting the shoulder length sleeves take their place. "Elena, will you do the honors?" she asked her maid of honor.

Elena pulled the zip up the back of the dress, fixing it to Chloe's curves, "Damn, Nadine's lucky," Elena said as she stood back and admired Chloe in her dress. The two girls just stood and looked at Chloe in awe.

 

In Nadine's room, she had just finished slipping on her strapless dress that was tight to her curves but comfortable and flowed freely into a short train behind her. She looked in the mirror and was shocked to see she looked so good, especially considering she had three men helping her get ready. It wasn't very often Nadine wore a dress, she usually stuck to her khakis or a pant suit. Nadine suddenly realized she couldn't reach the back of the dress to zip it up. _This is why,_ she thought to herself. There was only one thing for it. 

Nadine peeked around the door of the shared area of the wedding suite where the men were sitting, "Victor!" She shouted, getting Sully's attention.

He turned around to look at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Could you come here please?" Nadine replied, going back into the room. Sully quickly followed her. "Could you zip my dress up for me please?" Nadine asked. Sully pulled the zip up Nadine's back, pulling the dress tighter to her body. She turned around only to catch Sully with a tear in his eye. She could understand why, they'd become very close after her and Chloe had started dating and Victor had almost become a father figure to the both of them, especially since he didn't have any children. Nadine didn't say a word to him, just hugged him to show that she understood.

There was a knock at the door, and still embraced in the hug, Sully told them to come in. Elena walked in and laughed, but soon stopped when she noticed Sully was crying. He'd gotten like this on her and Nate's wedding day. "Okay, Nadine we need you in the first car in and ready to go in ten minutes. But make sure you don't run into Chloe."

Nadine nodded and followed Elena and Sully out of the door to get the other two men. "Okay, Sam do you still have the ring?" Nadine asked with worry in her voice. Being best man was a big responsibility for Sam and it came as a shock to everyone when Nadine asked him to be her best man. It wasn't at all a conventional wedding, but who cares? It worked for them. Plus, Nadine had her reasons for choosing Sam.

"Yes, it's right here and I'm not letting it go." Sam said, showing the silver wedding band to Nadine.

 

Nadine and the men made their way to the first car and set off to the church, followed five minutes later by Chloe and her girls.

Nadine arrived at the church and was greeted by a lot of people she didn't know. The people she did know were either friends or distant relatives and most of them had had to fly over from other countries. Sam walked her down the aisle and stood behind her at the altar.

Five minutes later, the wedding song started and Nadine braced herself. As Chloe entered hooked onto Victor's arm, Nadine couldn't help but cry. She watched the woman she loved walk down the aisle to marry her. _How lucky am I?_ She thought.

Sully gave Chloe away and she handed him something that she'd been holding onto for the whole journey to the church. The Ganesh statue that her father had once owned that unlocked the door in the library in India. To Chloe it was like her father was there with her and watching over her. Chloe stood across from Nadine and Sully went and stood behind Sam. Next down the aisle were Nate and Elena, arms interlocked. They took their places behind Chloe and Nadine and waited patiently. Next came Meenu and Cassie. Cassie was holding Meenu's hand as they walked down the aisle and then took their places behind Chloe. Chloe grabbed Nadine's hands and looked into her eyes, tear slipping down her cheek.

 

After both women had said their vows, the priest went to say his usual line of "I now pronounce you man and wife" but had to stop himself, remembering there were two women standing in front of him. Instead he said, "I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now kiss your bride." Both women took a step closer to each other and kissed passionately. The photographer that they had hired -recommended by Elena- snapped the precious moment along with pictures of the cheering guests. 

As the ceremony ended, the guests left to wait outside for the now married women. They were joined by the 'family' and there was only Chloe and Nadine left in the church. They walked out of the church doors, hand in hand, greeted by showers of confetti and cheering people. Both women smiled, but they only had one interest. Each other. They looked into each others eyes and kissed, allowing the photographer to get another good shot of them.

 

Back at the hotel in the huge function room, the DJ talked to the couple about their first dance and when they wanted it to start. "Let everyone get settled with a drink first," Chloe suggested, "and then you can announce it." The DJ agreed and held off playing their song.

When everyone was eventually settled, either seated at a table or standing around the dance floor, Chloe ushered to the DJ that he should play their song. He announced that they would be having their first dance and everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to watch. Lionel Richie's 'Hello' came over the speakers and Nadine took Chloe into her arms and lead their slow dance. The lyrics meant a lot to them about when they got together. They both listened to the lyrics closely and held each other tight, eventually Nadine's head ended up on Chloe's shoulder as they slowly moved to the rhythm. 

As the music faded out and they came back to reality and the fact that everyone was watching them, they kissed slowly. Everybody clapped, some people were crying, surprisingly including Nate. Chloe and Nadine walked over to where the party were seated and gave their thanks for them being there. "Anyone fancy a drink?" Chloe asked

"After that? a Scotch on the rocks please," Sully said, sniffling.

"A vodka and lemonade for Elena, any kind of beer for me and a cola for Cassie." Nate added.

"Sam? Meenu?" Chloe ushered.

"Do they have that English stuff?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam." Chloe replied, slightly irritated.

"Just water please," Meenu said chirpily.

Nadine and Chloe walked over to the bar to order the drinks. Chloe budged past a woman sitting on one of the stools with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Excuse me," Chloe said politely turning to the woman to apologize. As the woman turned to face her, Chloe suddenly went white and couldn't get her words out.

"M- mother, what are you doing here?" Chloe managed to stutter out.

The woman smiled at Chloe, "Just thought I'd come and see you on your big day." Her accent was stronger than Chloe's, indicating that she had spent more time in Australia than her daughter.

"Well you missed the big event," Chloe said with raw sarcasm.

"I know, I just didn't want you to see me and ruin the actual wedding." Chloe's mother replied.

"How did you know I was getting married anyway, I didn't even tell you?" Chloe pondered. Nadine lowered her head in shame. "You- you invited her!?" she accused Nadine, clearly hurt.

Chloe's mother interrupted, "I'm happy for the two of you anyway, and I'm proud of you, Chloe." This made Chloe blush, her mother had never been proud of her. "She's everything you deserve, strong, beautiful and she makes you a better person."

"Thank you," Chloe said as she looked at Nadine with pride.

"I'll see you two later." Chloe's mother finished leaving the bar.

 

"You told my mother to come to our wedding!" Chloe hissed, standing in a corner of the room with Nadine.

"I didn't think it was fair for her to miss out on it, you're her only child." Nadine answered back, having to shout above the music.

"You should have consulted me first."

"You would have said no."

"Well how would you feel if I invited you mother!" Chloe instantly regretted saying it and bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry, Nadine." She said, her voice now more soft.

"I was just trying to think of you, but I guess I did wrong." Nadine replied sarcastically, knowing she was taking Chloe on a bit of a guilt trip.

"Please forgive me." Chloe begged, holding Nadine's hand and bowing her head. Nadine looked into Chloe's eyes. She furrowed her brow.

"What are you afraid of?"

"What?"

"You're afraid of something, I can see it in your eyes." Chloe turned her head away in denial, but she _was_ afraid of something. "Tell me, Mrs Frazer-Ross," Nadine said with a smirk.

"I've-I've never been in love with anyone before, not properly. And I'm scared that any mistake I make, I might lose you." Chloe shyly admitted.

"Lose me? Who said you'd lose me?"

"Nobody but-"

"Shut it, you idiot. I love you and nothing can change that." Nadine replied, chuckling at her wife.

 

As Chloe and Nadine talked to one of the many guests that had attended their wedding, Chloe heard a familiar voice say something as they walked past, "Always knew you were gay," the woman teased.

Chloe turned around, "Excuse me?" she asked, almost offended.

The woman turned around to face Chloe. "Oh my God, Olivia Wilson!" Chloe exclaimed as she recognized her.

"Hey there you, nice wedding and nice wife." She said winking at Nadine. Nadine was not comfortable with this.

"Olivia, this is Nadine. Nadine this is Olivia." Chloe introduced.

"I'm one of Chloe's old high school friends. I was in the area and thought I'd take you up on your invitation."

"Well thanks for coming, it's good to see you." Chloe said chirpily. Nadine suspected that there was more than a friendship between them, or at least there was once.

Chloe and Olivia talked for a while about how they got engaged and Chloe showed off the engagement ring that Nadine had bought her. _Is this what it's like to be a third wheel? Why am I so jealous?_ Nadine wondered to herself. She'd just married Chloe and yet she was jealous of a woman Chloe hadn't seen for years. _What the fuck Nadine?_   she was dragged from her daydream by Olivia hugging Chloe.

"Anyway, you guys should go mingle. It was good to see you again. Congratulations." Olivia finished and walked away.

 

"So, old high school friend, huh?" Nadine asked suspiciously.

"Yep," Chloe replied dryly. Nadine raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for more information. Chloe sighed, "fine, we were once more than friends. We experimented for a while. We never dated, just had sex... Anyway, she always said I was gay and then I started dating men." Chloe explained.

"Oh, okay." Nadine relaxed again.

"She's still wrong though."

"Huh?"

"I'm not gay, I'm bi."

Nadine snorted, "I'm not gay but my wife is?" she laughed.

"Something like that."

 

Nadine and Chloe joined the rest of their family with drinks , neither of them really wanted to mingle. If people wanted to see them they would come over. A lot of people were only there because they'd heard it was an open bar. A few of their guests, distant friends and family came to congratulate them but there was nobody really worth striking up a conversation with.

Then Chloe's mother turned up again. She already knew Nate and Elena from years back and hugged the two of them. Sam introduced himself, shaking her hand. "Who are these two young ladies then?" She asked Chloe, pointing towards Meenu and Cassie.

"That's Cassie, Nate and Elena's daughter." Chloe answered. "And that's Meenu, we met her in India during our first adventure together."

"You have a beautiful daughter," She complimented Elena and Nate. She shook Meenu's hand and introduced herself, "I'm Chloe's mother, Christine."

 

After sitting for a while making small talk between the group, Christine turned to Nadine, " Where are your parents, Nadine? I'd like to meet them." Chloe immediately made had gestures behind Nadine to tell her mother to stop but the damage was already done. Nadine bowed her head.

"I never knew my mother, she left when I was two months old so I was raised by my father." Nadine answered.

"Oh I'm sorry," Christine apologized. "Where's your father then, surely I can meet him?" Yet another mistake. 

"After Chloe and I met and I decided to give up Shoreline, he hardly talked to me. I didn't tell him that I was dating Chloe so when I told him I was marrying her, he gave me a choice. Him or Chloe." Nadine confessed. Christine looked away with embarrassment.

"Look at me, upsetting my daughter-in-law already," she said.

"It's okay, I made my choice. I wasn't going to give up my happiness just so that he could be happy." Nadine added. Chloe held Nadine's hand in support. She knew this wasn't easy for her.

 

"Just out of curiosity, Nadine, why _did_ you make Sam your best man?" Nate asked, adding  a bit of relaxation to the conversation. Nadine had kept it a secret up until now, she just said that he had never been part of a wedding before and she wanted to give him that chance because God knows he'll never have his own wedding. That always made people laugh.

"Honestly? He's actually the only man I've ever trusted with my life apart from my father. And we have become good friends since." She explained. It was true though, they had become close. They'd done the occasional job together and they no longer hated each other.

 

As the night came to a close and guests started to leave, Chloe and Nadine were both feeling exhausted. Scaling mountains and trying not to fall to your death was one thing but this? This was something else, there was no adrenaline to keep them awake. When the last guests had said their goodbyes -some of them drunk- Chloe was about to say goodbye to her mother, but not before Nadine could butt in and invited her to stay at the hotel with them. Of course Christine agreed.

Everyone headed up to their rooms, Elena and Nate shared a room whilst Meenu and Cassie shared a room next door, trusting that Meenu could take care of Cassie once her parents had put her to bed. Sully and Sam shared a room down the corridor and Christine was on the level below seeing as though it was a last minute booking. 

Nadine and Chloe got the huge room in the wedding suite. As they entered, they fell onto the bed, still in their dresses.

Chloe suddenly jumped up, remembering that she had got Nadine a wedding present. She pulled something out of one of the draws next to the bed and turned around to Nadine. "Hey, I got you a present." Nadine sat up and looked at the wrapped box.

"But I haven't got you anything." She replied with a look of confusion.

"Oh, this'll benefit us both, love." Chloe teased, placing the rectangular present in Nadine's hands. Nadine took the paper from around the box. Still confused, she searched Chloe's face for any clues as to what it was.

"Open it!" Chloe urged excitedly. Nadine opened the plain brown box and looked inside. What she saw made her eyes widen and her cheeks glow red with embarrassment. "You don't have to have it used on you, I just thought it might be fun fir us to try." Chloe said, biting her lip. Nadine lifted the strap-on out of the box and looked it over. Her face was still red. Chloe thought she'd made a mistake and was about to apologize until she saw a smile creep across Nadine's face. 

"Are you going to wear that dress again anytime soon?" Nadine asked. 

"Probably not," Chloe replied.

"Good, 'cause you're about to get it really dirty."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a big surprise in store for Chloe and Nadine and it's a scary time for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit of a mess but it's late and I'm tired. Enjoy.

Nadine woke up with Chloe's arms wrapped around her as usual. Her alarm clock on the side table told her that it was morning and Chloe would be waking up soon. There was a feeling bothering her down below and she'd been feeling it a lot more lately. She was horny, again. She had been ignoring it usually, mainly because they were in public or it wasn't really appropriate to initiate sex, but this morning they were still in bed. Nadine turned over in Chloe's arms and kissed her neck softly to wake her up. Chloe still didn't stir so Nadine tried something else, she cupped Chloe's bare breasts in her cold hands and played with them gently. Chloe's eyes flickered open with the feeling of Nadine's cold hands. "Oh, good morning, love." Chloe chuckled as she woke properly from her sleep. "What are you after?" she teased, pushing Nadine's hair out of her face. 

"I want to be fucked, hard, with our favorite toy." Nadine purred into Chloe's ear. Chloe chuckled but put her hand down Nadine's pajama pants, feeling her wetness. _God she's horny_ , she thought to herself. She rubbed at Nadine's clit, making her even more aroused. 

"Okay, but keep doing that first," Chloe agreed, motioning towards Nadine's hands playing with her hard nipples. That was turning her on and now she could properly enjoy fucking Nadine. It wasn't very often that Nadine wanted to be fucked by the strap-on she had bought them but Chloe was happy to oblige.

Once she felt herself becoming wetter, she reached over to her bed-side table and pulled out the strap-on, protected by its silk bag along with a condom. She got out of bed and took off her shorts, revealing her well trimmed pubic hair. Chloe pulled the straps over her legs and onto her hips and tightened them. Whilst she put the condom on, Nadine stripped herself down. 

Now that they were both ready, Chloe pulled Nadine to the center of the bed so that she could get full access to her whole body. She readied herself over Nadine, perching on her knees. Chloe lent in and kissed Nadine passionately and then with one smooth move, entered Nadine. Nadine cried out with pleasure, feeling Chloe fill her up. She was tighter than Chloe as she's been with less men and she needed a slow rhythm. Chloe knew this and slowly moved in and out of Nadine. 

Within a few minutes, Chloe had picked up a pace that was nice for them both and she had Nadine panting and tugging at the sheets. The friction was making Chloe feel it too as every time she moved, it hit her clit. She pushed all the way inside Nadine with every thrust. Nadine was nearly coming, her eyes where squeezed shut and her back was starting to arch. Chloe reached down with one hand and played with Nadine's clit as she kept up the rhythm. Two minutes later, Nadine was screaming as the orgasm washed over her and Chloe came to a stop. She pulled out of Nadine and rolled over, tired but satisfied with her work. Nadine was sweaty and still breathless but she sat up on her elbows to look at Chloe.

"How about I return the favor?" She teased, reaching over to touch Chloe.

Chloe stopped her, "Why don't you make breakfast instead, yeah?" she suggested. Nadine was okay with that and rolled out of bed and pulled her pants back on. Chloe soon followed her out into the kitchen of their apartment, fully dressed and no longer with the addition of a strap-on.

 

Nadine made them breakfast, eggs with avocados, tomatoes and toast. One of Chloe's favorites. After being married for six months, they had a routine of sharing roles so whoever didn't cook, cleans. Nadine put the plate of food in front of Chloe and she soon dug in. Nadine joined her and polished off the meal withing ten minutes. This morning she offered to wash up as well as cook because of the mind-blowing orgasm Chloe had given her.

Whilst she washing a plate, she had to drop it back into the sink of hot water and run to the bathroom to throw up. Chloe was sitting on the couch watching TV when she heard Nadine throwing up. "Are you okay?" She shouted.

After finishing throwing up again, Nadine answered, "I'm fine, must be coming down with something." She closed the door, knowing that hearing people puke made Chloe feel sick in sympathy.

Chloe was still watching TV when she heard Nadine come out of the bathroom and close the door behind her, "Are you okay now, love?" Chloe asked, both eyes still on the TV. When there was no reply from Nadine, Chloe turned around to see that Nadine had slid down the front of the bathroom door. She had her knees tucked up to her chest and her hands on her temples. Chloe was by Nadine's side in a flash, kneeling down beside her with one hand on Nadine's knee, "What's wrong, Nadine?" Still no reply from Nadine, she just stared into space. "Nadine, what the hell is it?" Chloe demanded. Nadine didn't say anything , just handed Chloe a white stick and smiled. Chloe looked down at what Nadine had just handed her. There were two lines on the stick. 

"I'm pregnant." Nadine answered.

Chloe slid down the door next to Nadine. "Fuck..." She whispered with a smile. 

 

"Yeah, I know. We weren't expecting it either. It's been a month since we last tried." Chloe said over the phone. 

"Make sure you get her some folic acid, plenty of calcium and a nice healthy diet full of protein" Elena ordered.

"Yes, Elena. You're more concerned for her health than I am." Chloe laughed.

"Well, I want to see you two have a lovely healthy baby and I want Nadine to stay healthy too."

"We still have to go see out doctor and get her to refer Nadine for a scan and everything yet."

"Okay, just let me know how things are going and I'm always here if you need me."

"Will do, thanks. I'll see you later."

Okay, see you. Congratulations again!" Chloe put the phone down and looked at Nadine.

 

"Okay, well I think that's everyone told." Chloe said.

"Not everyone," Nadine replied, arching her eyebrow.

Chloe frowned, "Who have I missed?" She asked, thinking of the people she might not have told.

"Your mother- and before you say anything, she at least deserves to know she's going to be a grandmother." Nadine explained.

Chloe thought for minute, "If I tell my mum, you have to at least send your dad a letter to tell him," she haggled. Nadine looked away, Chloe thought she'd caught her out but instead Nadine came back fighting,

"I'll do you one better, you agree to call your mum and I'll call my dad at the same time."

Chloe sighed, "Fine, I'll call my mother."

They both picked up their phones and waited for them to ring with baited breath. Christine was the first to pick up;

"Hello, mother it's Chloe," Chloe said rather dryly

"Hi Chloe, how are you darling?"

"I'm good, better than good actually,"

"What's the reason for your phone call out of the blue?" Christine asked, maybe a little too happily.

"Well I have some good news, you're erm-" For some reason Chloe couldn't get the words out. It shouldn't be difficult but it was. Chloe took a deep breath. "You're going to be a grandmother," Chloe managed and waited for a reply.

"Ha ha, I knew it!" She heard down the phone. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at her mother's excitement. "Well congrats to the both of you. I guess this calls for another visit soon then?" Christine chirped.

"Yeah, sure. Come over anytime." Chloe replied without even thinking about it. _Shit._

"Okay sweetie, I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye, mum." Chloe finished and put down the phone. That wasn't _too_ bad, she thought to herself.

 

Nadine's father answered after the second time she called. She didn't even know why she was doing this, she knew it would end on a bad note.

"Hello, who is this?" A gruff voice said over the other end of the phone.

"It's Nadine, Dad." There was silence for a moment.

"Nadine, are- are you okay?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I just have some news I thought you should know." Nadine replied nervously. It didn't help that she could feel Chloe's expectant eyes on her.

"And, erm... what is that?"

"I'm pregnant, Dad, Chloe and I are having a baby." Nadine answered. There was no reply from her father but she could still hear him breathing. "Dad?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"I'm..." He cleared his throat to cover the cracking as he talked. "I'm going to be a Grandpa?" He sniffled.

"Yes, Dad and I understand if you don't want anything to do with this baby because it's going to be raised by two women, but i just thought you ought to know, okay?" Nadine rushed, not giving her Dad chance to speak.

"Nadine, I'm your father. I love you and I've been doing some thinking. Chloe is obviously doing you some good. You're settled down, you're married to someone who loves you. She keeps you safe and warm. That's all I've ever wanted for you. You're happy. I'm happy for you." It was Nadine's turn not to speak now. "And also, Shoreline was never your fault. I should never have put so much pressure on you to run it, not that you weren't capable." He added. Nadine burst into tears. Chloe put her hand on Nadine's shoulder, regretting ever making her call him. 

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you," she said through her tears, "that you're happy for me."

"Can I come and see you, all of you?" He asked.

"Of course you can."

Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." Nadine put the phone down and turned to Chloe and cried over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should never have told you to call him." Chloe apologized, feeling incredibly guilty.

"Don't be, he's happy for us. He wants to come and see us."

 


	4. A very emotional time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine's pregnancy is making her feel all sorts of emotions. Hormones are a bitch.

"CHLOE!!" Nadine roared from the living room. Chloe came running out of the bedroom looking alarmed and nearly fell over her own feet.

"What's wrong, oh my god?" Chloe squealed. Nadine was sitting on the couch looking flustered and frustrated.

"Help me, please. I can't tie my laces." Nadine answered, tears now in her eyes.

"Oh, love," Chloe laughed. It wasn't funny to Nadine but Chloe thought it was hilarious.

"Don't 'love' me, Chloe. Why the hell does it take nine months to have a fucking baby?"

"Only four months to go now and then all this will be over. You're doing really well with it all." Chloe tied Nadine's laces and then finished off getting ready to go out.

 

Elena, Chloe and Nadine sat down at the table. It was a nice warm June day considering it was the British weather so it was warm enough to sit outside. Elena took a photo album out of her bag and opened it up. Inside were all the pictures she had managed to snap herself without the couple knowing. There were pictures of them sharing moments. One of them looking each other in the eyes, one of them dancing, one where they had their little altercation and many more snaps of them being natural around each other. They weren't posing, they were just relaxed.

"Here, I want you to have this," Elena said, pushing the album across the table in front of Chloe and Nadine.

"Oh wow, these are amazing. Thank you so much. Aren't they beautiful Nadine?" Nadine was crying.

"They are. I just don't know why I'm crying." Nadine replied. Chloe and Elena laughed.

"Hormones," Elena said, "I cried once when I was pregnant because Nate sneezed and it was cute." She laughed.

"Nadine cried yesterday because she couldn't scratch an itch on her ankle. I had to do it. Then she cried again because she said she was useless." Chloe added.

 

"I have some pictures of Nadine's growth if you want to see?" Chloe said, getting her phone out of her pocket. The three of them looked through the photographs, laughing at the different reactions on Nadine's face in the pictures.

"How far along did you say you were, Nadine?" Elena asked.

"Five months," Nadine answered.

"Wow,"

"Wow what?"

"You're big for five months." Elena suggested, pointing at Nadine's bump.

"Every woman is different," Nadine replied, not quite getting at what Elena was implying. 

"Yeah, but still. Are you sure you're not having twins?" Elena hinted.

"Nah, it wouldn't be twins." Nadine said with a nervous twinge to her voice.

"Well we'll see tomorrow when you go for your scan." Elena teased.

 

Nate turned up a couple minutes later and sat down next to Elena, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Elena handed Chloe's phone to Nate, showing him the pictures of Nadine.

"Wow, that's amazing how much you've grown," he said. "How's the pregnancy going so far?" He asked trying to take a genuine interest for once. Nadine scowled at him.

"Emotional," Chloe answered for her. "Elena thinks it could be twins because of her size." Chloe laughed.

"You are pretty big, Nadine. Elena could be right."

"Well we have an appointment for a scan tomorrow so we'll see then won't we?" Nadine replied angrily.

"Hey, don't be so aggressive towards Nate. I know you wanted to kill him once but you don't anymore." Chloe said as she turned to Nadine.

Nadine's face dropped, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It's the hormones." She apologized.

"It's okay, Elena was the same with me when she was having Cassie," Nate said understandingly. "Be glad you're not the one who gave her that baby when she goes into labor." Nate ushered to Chloe. They all laughed at Nate's misfortune. 

The four of them talked some more and then said their goodbyes until the next day. Nadine and Chloe had invited them along to the scan to give them moral support.

 

The couple had been home a while, Chloe said she was going to take a shower so Nadine carried on watching TV whilst she did. After her shower Chloe went into their bedroom to get dressed. _Nothing unusual about that._ Nadine, however, had noticed that Chloe was taking a lot longer to get dressed than usual, and out of curiosity she went to check on her. Nadine knocked on the door and asked if she could go in. Chloe's broken voice answered from the other side of the door, "Yeah, come in." Nadine quietly entered the bedroom to see Chloe sitting against the bed crying.

"Emotional time for you too, huh?" She said light-heartedly.

"Yeah, I think it's only just caught up with me that we're going to be Mums." Chloe sniffled. Nadine noticed the Ganesh statue in her hands and sat on the side of the bed next to Chloe. _She couldn't quite sit on the floor next to Chloe because of her bump._

"What are you thinking about?" Nadine asked carefully.

"My Dad would have loved to be a grandfather. He would have been so happy." Chloe confessed.

"He would have been proud of you, Chloe."

"Thanks, love, I just wish he was here to see us."

Nadine lent down over Chloe and touched the area over Chloe's heart. "He's always in here. He'll always be with you no matter where you go or what you do." Nadine said.

Chloe looked into Nadine's eyes and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now come on, lets find a movie to watch." Nadine suggested, breaking Chloe out of her sad thoughts.

 

That night had passed quickly. They'd fallen asleep on the couch together, this time Chloe had been wrapped in Nadine's arms with her hands on Nadine's pregnant belly. It was rare for Chloe to fall asleep in Nadine's arms but in the emotional state she was in the night before, she needed to be held. 

Elena and Nate met the couple at the hospital where they were having the scan done. After the conversation they'd had about twins, they decided to put on a bet. Even Sam and Sully got involved. Sam put £10 on them having twins. Elena and Nate also made the same bet. Sully, on the other hand agreed with Chloe and Nadine and put £5 on them not having twins.

The nurse got Nadine comfortable on the bed. Chloe was sitting in a chair next to her, holding her hand. The nurse rolled up Nadine's t-shirt to reveal her belly. Her abs had disappeared with the pregnancy but the definition of her muscles still showed. She was still very much the muscular woman she always had been. Before the nurse started the scan, Nadine said that she had something to announce, " If it's a boy, we'll name him after your father. If it's a girl, I'll name her." Tears came to Chloe's eyes.

"That means a lot. Are you sure?" Chloe asked. Nadine nodded her head. The nurse started the scan. She looked at the monitor and smiled.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Chloe replied. The nurse turned on the heartbeat monitor and both Chloe and Nadine smiled with great joy. Then Chloe's face sank. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked the nurse. 

The nurse laughed, "Yep."

Chloe looked at Nadine until it clicked with her. Nadine's eyes widened. The nurse turned the screen around to reveal two babies.

"Oh my God, Elena was right." Chloe laughed, but in shock.

"Would you like to find out the sex of the babies?" The nurse asked. Chloe and Nadine looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes please," Nadine answered for them.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The nurse said leaving her seat.

 

Chloe walked out of the room, still in disbelief and looked at Elena and Nate waiting outside.

"Jesus Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost." Nate said, noticing how pale Chloe had turned.

"You were right. It's twins." Chloe revealed.

Nate and Elena high-fived each other. "Congratulations," Elena said as she hugged Chloe. 

 

Chloe re-entered the room and the nurse was already in there waiting, creating small talk with Nadine. "Sorry," Chloe apologized.

"Are you ready to find out?" The nurse asked. Chloe and Nadine both nodded. The nurse handed them a picture of their scan with a smile. "Those are your babies, a boy and a girl." She said.

Chloe and Nadine laughed, "one each then, " Chloe chuckled.


	5. Another Goddamn Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nadine's time and there's yet another huge surprise in store.  
> WARNING: THERE MAY BE A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

Chloe had just finished putting diapers, clothes and lots of other things into the closet in the nursery. They would be needing them at some point soon. Three and a half months had passed by in no time and now Nadine was huge and struggled to do lots of things. That made her angry nearly all the time.

 

Chloe walked into the living room. Nadine was standing by the kitchen sink breathing heavily, almost as if she was in pain. "Are you okay, love?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine," Nadine replied bluntly.

"Are you sure because you sound li--" Chloe was interrupted.

"I said I'm fine, Frazer!" Nadine blurted out. Chloe put her hands up in surrender and sat down to watch TV.

 

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I just don't feel too good right now," Nadine explained through gritted teeth.

Chloe turned around to face her, "You haven't said my name like that for years," she said with a grim look, "you must really be in pain."

Nadine stopped straining her face for a moment as she realized Chloe was forgiving her, "I don't want to panic you, okay?"

"Sure. I never panic, you know that." Chloe replied.

"Okay, I think I've gone into labor."

"What!" Chloe shouted. "Holy shit erm okay, what the fuck do I do?" was Chloe's reply as she jumped off the couch and nearly fell. _They may need those things sooner than expected._

"Wait for my waters to break and then take me to the hospital," Nadine answered calmly.

"Okay so when will your waters break?"

"Have you forgotten everything they taught us in prenatal classes?" Nadine asked angrily.

"At this point, yes."

"They will break at any point soon. Get the hospital bag and call ahead at the hospital to tell them that I'm in labor."

"How are you so calm right now, I'm freaking out?" Chloe screeched. 

"I don't really know, but someone needs to stay calm." Nadine replied through another contraction.

Chloe ran around the apartment in an organized mess. She grabbed everything they needed, called the hospital in a panic, nearly screamed at the receptionist and then paced the perimeter of the apartment waiting for Nadine's waters to break. 

"Okay, they've broken. It's time!" Nadine shouted in pain. Amniotic fluid slowly trickled down Nadine's leg. _A perfectly natural thing meaning the baby is definitely on its way._ Chloe didn't think so though.

"Ew, what the hell?" was Chloe's reply.

"Chloe, just take me to the goddamn fucking hospital!" Nadine bellowed.

"Sorry!"

 

They arrived at the hospital, Chloe was still in a panic and nearly fell head first into the row of wheelchairs when she went to get one for Nadine. _Clumsy fuck,_ Nadine thought. At the front desk, the receptionist on maternity asked them to wait five minutes whilst Nadine's midwife arrived. Nadine's reaction was to grab her by the front of her shirt and scream at her, " I'm having two fucking babies and this hurts more than getting shot!"

The receptionist turned white and Chloe ran over to calm Nadine down, prying the material from between Nadine's fingers. "Nadine, it's not her fault. I'm sure your midwife will be here soon." Chloe begged. "I'm sorry about that," she said to the receptionist who was brushing down the newly formed creases in her shirt.

"Has she really been shot?" She asked in response.

"We both have, but that's a story for another time."

 

Nadine's midwife arrived and they moved her to a private room. The midwife talked them through some things and then measured how dilated Nadine was, "Seven centimeters." The midwife told them.

At this point, Chloe had no idea what that meant, she was too busy panicking, "What does that mean, how long will it be?" She asked, almost hyperventilating.

"When she's ten centimeters, it'll be time to push," the midwife replied. "When the time comes, you need to hold your wife's hand and comfort her, she'll need you. Okay?" 

"Okay," Chloe took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

 

It didn't last long though as the midwife was back ten minutes later to check Nadine's dilation again, "Nine centimeters, nearly there." Nadine was in a lot of pain but refused anything more than gas and air. _Typical Nadine._

"Can I have some?" Chloe asked jokingly.

"No it's mine!" Nadine shouted, "You have a baby then you can have some." Nadine added through deep breaths of gas.

 

Twenty minutes later and Nadine started to feel like she needed to push. The midwife checked her dilation, "Okay it's time, guys."

Chloe squeezed Nadine's hand and took a deep breath. The adrenaline started to kick in and all panic left her body and she was now only focused on supporting Nadine.

 

"Push, Nadine. Come on you can do it. You're doing really well." Chloe kept saying as the first baby was definitely on its way. Nadine kept pushing, the midwife told her to slow down her breathing and pant because she could see the head. Chloe looked down to see a head full of black hair coming out of Nadine and stretching her 'downstairs area'. Internally, Chloe wanted to say, "Ew, that's gross." But instead she just smiled at Nadine.

Nadine gave one last big push and gave birth to a healthy, screaming baby boy. _Aryan._ Chloe couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she watched a nurse carry her new-born son to a cradle over the other side of the room to be kept warm. Chloe was quickly drawn back to Nadine as she let out a noise close to a scream in pain. She was getting tired and didn't want to do it all over again.

Twenty minutes and a lot of encouragement later, their daughter was born. She was healthy, big and just like her brother had a great pair of lungs on her. However, neither Nadine or the midwife were happy. Nadine was bleeding a lot, more than she should be and she was still in a hell of a lot of pain. The midwife called a surgeon and she came up to see Nadine immediately. _This must be serious,_ Chloe thought.

"Mrs Frazer-Ross?" She asked. Chloe nodded. "We're going to take your wife over to surgery. There may be a rupture and we need to fix it immediately, otherwise your wife may die." Chloe didn't reply, she just stared in disbelief. _How was this possible? The pregnancy was fine. The babies were healthy. And now this?_

"Is- is it life threatening?" Chloe stuttered.

"Potentially, yes." The surgeon replied.

Chloe followed them down to surgery, holding Nadine's hand. She was stopped outside the suite by a nurse. "I'm sorry Mrs Frazer-Ross, you can't go in with them," she said apologetically. "If you'd like to wait in reception we'll come and see with you with news soon."

"I love you, Nadine. Never forget that!" Chloe shouted to Nadine, hoping she heard her. If she was going to die, she wanted that to be the last thing she heard from her.

 

In reception Chloe just stopped in one spot her whole life had come to a halt. Nadine might die, leaving her with two kids that look just like her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. Dialing the number, Chloe could only just hold back tears. "Hi, Chloe." Elena answered and that was it, Chloe was in floods of tears.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nadine has had the twins," she said, sniffling.

"Oh, congra--"

"They've taken her to surgery, she might die." Chloe choked out before Elena could finish.

"Oh shit, Chloe. Is there anything we can do?" Elena asked but knowing she was useless unless she was in London.

"Just talk to me, or let me talk." Chloe replied.

"Okay."

"I'm terrified, Elena. I've seen that woman scale mountains, make impossible jumps, nearly fall to her death, be shot at and be shot. But this. This truly terrifies me. I can't shoot someone for this."

Elena gave a sigh. "Nadine is a strong woman, Chloe. You know that. She's a fighter, she was born to be." Elena said, trying to comfort her.

Chloe's phone beeped. She looked at it to see '10% battery remaining'

"Shit. This fucking phone can survive a one hundred foot drop into freezing water, been dropped a thousand times, lasted a week in the blazing sun and humidity without running out of battery and yet NOW it decides to run out of battery? Fucking shit."

Elena laughed at Chloe's frustration.

"I'm going to have to go. I'll call you as soon as I can to let you know." Chloe huffed.

"Okay, sweetie. Look after them." Elena finished as she put the phone down.

 

Chloe hadn't realized but the receptionist had overheard her conversation with Elena. She went and sat carefully next to Chloe. "Is all of that true?" She asked. Chloe turned to face her. Maybe it would ease the pain a little if she talked about all the good times they'd had together.

"Yes, Nadine is an ex-mercenary turned treasure hunter and I'm a thief turned treasure hunter. We met when I hired her to help me with a job. There were some lies told, punches thrown and some hilarious moments. It was just after that first job that we became partners when she jumped on a train to help me save a country from civil war. She saved my ass more than once and there was a lot of sexual energy between us. I figured out I'd fallen in love with her after she was more willing to die with me and for nothing than to leave me and take off with the loot..." Chloe's conversation trailed on into other jobs that they did, what happened when they first got together and all the good things about Nadine. 

 

A good twenty minutes passed, Chloe was crying thinking about Nadine. She hadn't even realized that the receptionist was in tears too.

"Mrs Frazer-Ross?" The surgeon said as she walked into the waiting room.

"Yeah," Chloe replied. She stood up to walk over to her.

"Please, sit down." Chloe knew this meant bad news and there was no point trying to hide her tears now.

"She's dead isn't she?" Chloe whimpered through her tears.

"Mrs Frazer, your wife is fine, just a little shaken up."

"What? Are you serous?"

"But there's something else," the surgeon said, bringing Chloe back to tears.

"So she's not okay?" Chloe said, frustrated at being messed around. _Just tell me woman!_

"She's fine, but she's given birth to another little boy." 

"You must be talking about another woman, we were expecting twins. Not- not triplets." Chloe replied in disbelief.

"He was tucked right up near her ribs. That's why the scan didn't see him. You can come and see them now if you'd like."

Chloe stood up and followed the surgeon.

 

As Chloe entered the suite she saw Nadine looking over at a nurse holding their third child. "Hey," Chloe said to Nadine.

"Oh, hey. I just had a baby." Nadine replied.

"You just had three."

Nadine just laughed. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked, happy to see Nadine alive.

"I'm great," Nadine answered.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Me? No, never!"

"Actually, yes she is. We had to give her a mild sedative." The nurse cut in.

_What the hell is going on here?_ "Is that normal?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"Not really." She replied.

"Why did she need it then?"

"She tried to kick the surgeon multiple times." The nurse explained.

"What the hell Nadine?" Chloe laughed.

"You weren't the one having a human pulled out of you!" Nadine yelled.

Chloe held her hands up in surrender, "Fair enough," she chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it scare you?


	6. Chapter 6

Nadine slowly opened her eyes, Nate and Sam were hovering over her. "I've died and gone to hell haven't I?" She said.

"Nadine," Chloe muttered sleepily as she sat in the chair next to Nadine's bed.

"Oh, not quite," Nadine replied. _Her sense of humor had obviously returned._

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Sore, tired but happy. How are the twins?"

"Erm, Nadine. You had triplets."

Nadine narrowed her eyes at Chloe, "Stop messing with me."

"I'm not. They took you to surgery and you had another boy. Elena, Cassie and Sully have gone to see them. A nurse is going to bring them to see you in a while." Chloe explained.

"Well shit," was Nadine's reaction.

 

Fifteen minutes later a nurse brought the triplets down to see their mums. "He looks a lot like you," Chloe said holding the youngest boy.

"That'll be the trauma of the birth," Sam joked. Chloe hit him in the shoulder with her free hand.

"Thank you," Nadine said as she scowled at Sam.

 

"Are you ready to try feeding them?" A nurse asked. Nadine nodded so the nurse handed her Aryan. Nadine held him to her breast and he took to it straight away without any problems. Sam slapped his hand across his eyes and Nate turned around and walked out of the room. Sam's fingers kept opening slightly so he could look.

"You can bloody look, Sam," Nadine said, she'd had enough of his antics already. He slowly took his hand from off of his face and looked at the baby happily suckling on Nadine's nipple.

Sam cringed but felt the need to ask a question, "Does erm, does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little, but I've had worse from Chloe." Nadine replied with a laugh.

Elena covered Cassie's ears, "Shhh, Nadine."

"It's not like she knows what it means."

"Yeah but still, it's not something she needs to hear."

 

As Nadine fed all three babies for the first time, Elena took out her camera and snapped photographs of the special moment with each one. She got lots of other pictures too, including Chloe holding them and cooing over them. All the family took turns holding the triplets and introducing themselves as Aunts and Uncles. Chloe and Nadine had decided to give Sully the special title of Grandpa Sully.

"So what are you calling them?" Sully asked as he held the baby girl.

"Well this is Aryan, after Chloe's father." Nadine replied as she rocked him. "The girl is my choice to name and I've actually thought of a name."

"Oh?" Chloe said. She hadn't any idea of what Nadine had been thinking of for a name.

"Ja, I'm going to call her Samantha if that's okay, after Sam." Everyone laughed but Sam.

"Really, you name the girl after me?" "There's another boy you know." He screeched. 

"Yeah, but he looks just like Nadine," Chloe replied. "We were actually thinking about calling him Junior. It's a popular South African name." She explained.

"Chloe, how come they also look a little like you. You don't have the 'stuff' to make them?" Sam asked.

"We used a British/Indian donor," Chloe answered.

"Oh, so they're actually South African, Indian and British?" Nate mentioned, pointing out the obvious.

"Yep," Chloe replied shortly.

"Aryan Frazer-Ross, Samantha Frazer-Ross and Junior Frazer-Ross. Those work well." Elena commented.

"We'll be kind to Sam and call Samantha 'Sammy' for short" Nadine added, making them laugh again. _And even though Sam was a little peeved off at having a girl named after him, he was secretly very honored._

 

The next day when Nadine was fully rested and had started to recover from her surgery, her father and Chloe's mother came to visit. It was the first time Chloe had met Nadine's father and she was obviously nervous.

As she stood at the airport waiting for him to arrive, the butterflies in her stomach got stronger, almost to the point of feeling sick. Her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stand still. Nadine had shown her a picture of him so she knew what he looked like. She seemed to be waiting hours for him to walk through the doors.

Chloe suddenly spotted him and approached him, "Mr Ross, I'm Chloe," She said. She held her hand out as an invitation to shake it. Instead, he looked at her for a moment with an almost angry look. Chloe was scared. He rejected her hand shake and went in for a hug. Chloe was shocked, being an ex-mercenary she thought he would be reserved like Nadine but to Chloe's delight he was quite the opposite. 

"It's lovely to meet you, Chloe. I can see why Nadine likes you," he said. "You're a very well mannered woman. I like that. You also have beautiful eyes." He added. Chloe relaxed.

"It's nice to finally meet you too. Are you ready to meet your grandchildren?" She asked as they walked towards the exit.

"Oh definitely. I'm very excited." He replied with a smile. His voice was deep and gruff and his accent was much stronger than Nadine's.

The drive back to the hospital was generally quiet apart from the odd question and answer, but it was comfortable none the less.

 

Once they got up to the ward where Nadine was, Chloe took Nadine's father in to see her. Nadine was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book with one hand and rocking Samantha in her arm with the other. _She's getting used to it already,_ Chloe thought. Chloe's mother was already there and was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Aryan.

Nadine's father hugged her, Nadine looked happy to see him but in a way she also looked like she was about to stand to attention. Growing up in a military household must have had that affect on her.

"Who's this then?" Mr Ross asked, holding Sammy's tiny hand.

"This is Samantha, or Sammy for short. She's our only little girl." Nadine replied smiling. She passed the tiny baby over to her father who held her gently and rocked her slightly.

"Hi, Samantha. I'm your Grandpa Ross." He whispered as he cooed over her. A tear came to Nadine's eye as she watched her father interact with his granddaughter.  _Nadine never thought this day would come._

Mr Ross introduced himself to Christine and they talked for a while whilst cooing over their new-born grandchildren. Then Chloe and Christine went for a drink in the hospital cafeteria. Christine ordered a tea and Chloe ordered a decaf coffee. 

"Decaf?" Christine asked, pointing at the drink in Chloe's hand.

"Oh yeah, it's the only coffee Nadine can drink so I do too. It's only fair." Chloe explained.

"Chloe I have something I need your opinion on,"

"Go on," Chloe replied suspiciously before taking a sip of her coffee.

"How would you feel if I moved over here?"

"Over here as in London?" 

"Yes."

"Well that would be nice, but Mum, your whole life is in Australia."

Christine took a deep breath.

"You are my life. I know we weren't exactly on speaking terms but I want to turn over a new leaf with you. I want to be near to you and Nadine and my three beautiful grandkids. Australia is too far away for me to come just to stay for a week and then go back. Plus, I like London."

Chloe was speechless. She'd never expected this from her mother. "What erm, what about money. It's expensive in London?"

"If I sell my house I'll have enough to buy a place of my own. I've already seen some nice places and they're not too far from yours," Christine answered. _She's thought this through very well._ "I just need your approval on this. If you say no, I won't do it."

"Mum, I'd love it if you moved here. It would mean that I could see you more often and you could see the triplets whenever you wanted," Chloe said. She had to admit to herself that it would be nice to see her mum more often. So that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
